Au nom de la raison
by Taeye
Summary: Une jeune fille de notre monde tombe dans l'univers de Bleach suite à une malencontreuse rencontre. Comme c'est cliché n'est ce pas ? Si je vous dis que cette jeune fille n'a rien de spécial et qu'elle va faire de son mieux pour survivre dans ce monde où les monstres existent et où la norme est de pouvoir défier l'équivalent de semi-dieux ? NO mary-sue, OC/SI, éventuelle romance.
1. Un début confus

_Prologue_

Quelle infortune.

Je n'imaginais pas un jour me retrouver dans une telle situation. Ma naïveté aura été la cause de ma chute. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je devrais faire ou où devrais-je me diriger pour récupérer une vie normal. Une vie que j avais abhorrer. Je regrette.

Mais cela ne sert à rien de s'attarder sur quelque chose que l'on a perdu pas vrai ? Seul le temps pourra me faire oublier la douleur que ce fût de me séparer à tout jamais de tout ceux que j'aimais. Tout cela pour finir dans ce monde fictif dont je connais déjà la fin et les futurs malheurs ? … Attendez ! Ne vous en allez pas !

Je promet que je vais arrêter tout ce drame. J'avais juste besoin de me plaindre un bon coup. Alors ou en étais-je ?

Ha oui. Comment vous expliquer clairement tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières heures ? Bien pour faire simple , j'ai crû sage de suivre une inconnue. La nuit. Dans une rue déserte. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : intelligence , ou es-tu passée ? Pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Sûrement étais-ce le fait que cette jeune fille frêle avait l'air d'avoir passé un très mauvais moment dans une centrifugeuse vu l'état de ses vêtements et de ses blessures.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses grand yeux noisettes y étaient aussi sûrement pour quelque chose. La pauvre m'avais demander de l'aidée et je ne pu refuser. Maudis soit ce cœur faible compatissant. Tout ce que cela m'a apporté c'est de finir à quatre patte, une sorte de coutelet planté dans ce qui devait probablement être mon poumon gauche, pitoyablement en train de plaider pour qu'on me laisse la vie sauve.

Cela c'était passé très rapidement. Un moment j'aidais cette jeune fille a s'assoir -malgré ma force limité- la seconde suivante , elle me plantais cette chose sortie de sa botte. Pourquoi ? À ce moment je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qui m'attendais.

Dans mes derniers instants composés de crachats de sang et de sanglots incontrôlables, cette fille me sourit. Mais pas un sourire sadique , non. Un sourire sincère, presque mélancolique. Peut être que dans ce tourbillons de panique je l'avais imaginé. Je sais plus. Cette nuit semble si lointaine. Pourtant cela ne fait que 2 jours ? Je crois .

Qu'importe. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est de me situer dans ce monde de fous et trouver une raison de continuer à me battre et de réécrire l'histoire. Une raison de continuer à vivre.

Je ne suis pas specialement intelligente ou forte. Juste une fille normale de 19 ans. Et je vais vous raconter la façon dont j'ai géré mon long séjour dans l'univers de Bleach. Un manga dont je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs.

Bien sûr cela inclus des rencontres plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres mais aussi des séparations des plus douleureuses. Sûrement, j'ai passé des moments inoubliables. Et peut être que je préférerais en oublier certains. Mais ces choses font de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui et me permettent d'avancer.

Bienvenue dans cette histoire.

Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous divertir avec mes récits.

De ce que je me souviens , après cette mort douloureuse , je me suis réveillée dans l'endroit le plus improbable : une benne à ordure. Avec à mes côtés, un chat aussi noir que le charbon et aux yeux ambres...

:D

Hello ! Voici un prologue très court et très confus , ne vous inquietez pas c'est voulu .

Cette histoire est ma première donc si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas !

On ne peut pas dire grand chose sur ce chapitre n'est ce pas ? Nous ne savons encore rien de la protagoniste ni de son histoire ~ Le prochain chapitre sera bien plus descriptif.

De base je fais cette histoire pour me détendre et m'entraîner à écrire. Si elle trouve un public alors tant mieux ;).


	2. Comme un ange tombé du ciel

Chapitre 1

 _Comme un ange tombé du ciel._

Pour clarifier: - _Japonais en italique_

 **\- mots que la protagoniste ne comprend pas en gras**

xstorm007: Merci pour être le premier commentaire sur cette histoire! Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas mal pris au contraire~ Je fais attention aux fautes mais même en me relisant pour la énième fois , il en reste toujours:')

D'ailleurs si un Beta lectrice passe par là ...

Je fixais le chat droit dans les yeux et il faisait de même. Par réflexe je voulus le caresser mais il évita ma main et sauta hors de la poubelle. Pas très amical ce sac à puce. J'essayais de me lever en m'aidant du rebord de la benne à ordures mais une douleur atroce me fit basculer vers l'avant et avant que je puisse même jurer je me retrouvais par terre sur le béton froid. 

-… J'avais oublié, soupirais-je la voie tendue par la douleur. 

Mon regard se dirigea vers la tache de sang sur mon sein gauche et mes mains cherchaient doucement à soulever mon t-shirt pour évaluer les dégâts. Mon regard se dirigea vers la tâche de sang sur mon sein gauche et mes mains cherchaient doucement à soulever mon t-shirt pour évaluer les dégâts. A ma grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de plaie béante ou de chaire infectée. Juste du sang séché et une fine cicatrice blanche, à peine perceptible. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux. Si la plaie en était à ce stade de guérison, depuis combien de temps étais-je restée dans cette poubelle?!

Je fouillais les poches de mon pantalon à la recherche de mon portable pour m'indiquer une date ou la localisation mais il n'était plus là. Mes poches étaient totalement vides, pas de portable ni de j'avais vraiment envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer. J'étais seule dans une ruelle et sans aucun moyen de communication, pas d'argent ni de papiers d'identité.

-Non , non et non ce n'est pas le moment de craquer Claire! M'exclamais-je.

Lentement, sans mouvement brusque, je me relevais. Étrangement, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux ce coup-ci. Alors que j'essayais de déterminer par quelle sorcellerie j'avais atterri là, un miaulement attira mon attention. Mon regard tomba sur la source du bruit. C'était le chat de tout à l'heure. Il devait prendre un malin plaisir à me regarder souffrir.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux créature diabolique? J'ai rien à manger arrête de me fixer comme ça !

Le chat pencha la tête, l'air confus, puis marchait gracieusement vers la sortie de la ruelle. Là, il s arrêta et se retourna vers moi. C'était comme si il attendait que je le suive. Meh, pourquoi pas? Au point où j'en suis. De toute façon rester dans cette ruelle et me morfondre n'arrangera rien.

Une fois qu'il était sûr que je le suivait , le chat –que j'appellerai Jean à partir de maintenant- continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans une rue passante. C'était parfait! Il y aura forcément quelqu'un pour m'aider! Seulement… À y regarder de plus près… quelque chose clochait .Ils étaient tous asiatiques. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié j'étais en France. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer?! Qu'est-je fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça? Étais-ce ce que l'on appelle le karma?

Dans mon moment de panique , je n'avais pas entendu qu'une femme était en train de me parler.

-Miss?

Je tournais la tête pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui avait l'air vers la fin de sa vingtaine. Elle était littéralement radieuse. Ses cheveux roux étaient les plus beaux que j'avais jamais vus. Ses traits du visage étaient définitivement asiatiques mais ses cheveux et yeux étaient propre à ceux des personnes caucasiennes . Son air inquiet et doux lui donnait l'air d'un ange…

-Hum … Miss?

Oups je devais l'avoir fixé trop longtemps. Mon visage rougit de honte.

-Help? Dit-elle en anglais en pointant vers la tache de sang sur mon t-shirt. Japonais. Son accent était définitivement japonais. Au moins un côté positif dans tout ce foutoir. Le japonais était une langue avec laquelle j'étais familière grâce aux manga et à mes amis de bout du monde .

-Ha yes! _O_ _ù_ _est la police?_ Lui demandais-je en japonais.

Son regard inquiet se transforma en pitié. Oui pauvre petite étrangère que je suis avec mon t-shirt ensanglanté et déchiré et ma mine pâle.

 _-Police? Ne voudrais-tu pas aller à l'_ **hôpital** _avant?_

\- **Hôpital?** Répétais-je bêtement. Bien, c'était un mot qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnu mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

 _-Oui,_ **hôpital**! _Si tu es très malade ou blessé tu vas à_ l' **hôpital.**

Ha! J'ai compris! Cette ange veut m'emmener à l'hôpital. Zut comment lui expliquer que je n'ai pas mes papiers ni d'argent? Sans parler que je suis certainement illégalement sur le territoire puisque je ne me souviens pas avoir pris des vacances au Japon dernièrement.

 _-Non merci , je vais bien. Pas d'argent._ C'était tout ce que je pouvais expliquer avec mon japonais limité.

A peine ais-je finis ma phrase qu'elle m'agrippa doucement par le bras et me tira vers une direction inconnue.

- _Mon mari travaille dans un hôpital._ Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de m'expliquer avec des mots faciles pour que je puisse comprendre. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres comme si elle voulait en dire plus mais elle semblait se raviser et continua à marcher d'un pas rapide.

Je ne voulais pas contrarier une femme aussi gentille mais je sentais que cela allait m'apporter plus de problèmes que je n'en n'ai déjà. Il fallait que j'aille expliquer ma situation à la police avant que ce soit eux qui ne me trouve sans papier et en train de profiter de l'hospitalité d'une jeune femme japonaise. La situation pourrait être mal interprétée.

- _S'il vous plaît , police?_ Essayais-je encore une fois dans l'espoir qu'elle m'emmène au poste le plus proche.

 _-Police après hôpital._ Dit-elle d'un ton décisif.

Ok. Elle avait peut être plus de tempérament que ce que je pensais d'une jeune femme japonaise moyenne.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison qui ressemblait à une boutique vu de loin. Le toit était vert et les murs semblait imiter l'effet «chalet» si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Arriver de plus près je pouvais discerner des katakana* suivit de deux kanjis* inconnus sur la façade de ce qui devait être l'hôpital de son mari.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta un moment en lisant les katakana. On pouvait clairement lire «Kurosaki» en grosses lettres. Quelle coïncidence étrange. J'allais dans un hôpital du même nom qu'un personnage d'un manga que j'adore. Je ne pensais pas que Kurosaki était un nom commun au Japon?

L'ange me dirigea doucement vers l'intérieur de la maison. Là , elle me lâcha le bras et me fit signe de rester. Je la voyais monter à l'étage, sûrement pour chercher son fameux mari.

Quelque secondes plus tard, j'entendais des pas lourd descendre les escaliers. Un homme assez grand se présenta devant moi. Lui, avait l'air totalement japonais. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, cadre plutôt robuste. Et plutôt beau si je ne puis me le permettre. Il semblait un peu plus vieux que sa femme. A son tour , il me pris par le bras -moins délicatement que sa femme- et m'emmena dans une petite salle blanche avec quelques tableaux que je trouvais hideux ainsi qu'un lit et une chaise. Il y avait aussi un lavabo avec quelques outils qui traînaient dedans. L'homme me fit m'asseoir et m'adressait un sourire gentil.

 _-Je suis Kurosaki Isshin. Ma femme m'a dit comment elle t'a trouvé. Comment t'appelles-tu?_

Premièrement la façon dont il s'adressait à moi me déplaisait grandement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me parlait comme si il parlait à un enfant retardé. Et deuxièmement … Isshin? Comme dans Kurosaki Isshin le personnage de Bleach ancien capitaine de la dixième division et père du protagoniste ? Shiba Isshin? Ce n'était pas possible pas vrai? Une telle coïncidence. J'étais en train de faire un trip d'acide. Ce genre de choses n'étaient pas possibles. Maintenant que je le regardais correctement , cette homme ressemblait trait pour trait à une version «vie réelle» d'Isshin. Ou à ce que donnerait un cosplay parfait d'Isshin.

- _Mademoiselle?_ Dit-il avec impatience. _Nom?_

 _-_ Je … Oh mon dieu où ais-je atterri? Tout ça n'est pas réelle, c'est un cauchemars…

Ma respiration commençait à accélérée et mes mains tremblait. Je pouvais sentir les signes avant-coureur d'une crise de panique.

 _-Mademoiselle?!_

C'était la dernière chose que j'entendais avant de perdre connaissance. Une fois de plus.

Voilà! Chapitre 1 finit . Je l'éditerais certainement au fur et à mesure que je repère les fautes … N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis~

*Katakana et Kanji : Alphabets japonais.

J'adore la famille Kurosaki éwè Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour savoir comment notre chère Claire va réagir à tout ça.


End file.
